


The king

by RidiculousWreck



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 07:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16471310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RidiculousWreck/pseuds/RidiculousWreck
Summary: Lucifer has one person that he loves but what happens when someone tries to kill that person?





	The king

"Ugh! I'm so bored!" I complain. "There's nothing to do!" My favorite servant, Damien, kneels before me and presents me with a tray of my favorite snacks, fried troll kidneys, poached goblin eyes, and even a few medium rare human hearts. I take one of the hearts and pop it into my mouth, savoring the metallic taste of the bloody meat. It's a little tough, but it tastes amazing. "My lord," he says "there is plenty to do if you wish. You could order a mass execution, or watch a torture session. Of course, you could always torture someone yourself. We got a fresh batch of human souls tonight. Apparently there was a bombing in Paris, and a couple of mass shootings" I smile at that "I know all about Paris. I influenced the terrorists who did it. I'm glad to see it turned out so well." I laugh and take an eye from the tray, popping it in my mouth and sucking all of the juice out. Once all of the juice is down my throat I spit out the slimy flesh onto the floor. "Lucifer!" I turn and see Annaleese, my current sex toy, walking quickly over to me, the claws on her feet making an annoying 'click click click' sound on the marble floor. "Why don't you play with me if you're so bored?" She pushes Damien out of her way and sits on my lap, wrapping her arms around my neck and playing with my hair. I reach up and thread my fingers through her hair and grip it tightly. In the blink of an eye I yank her hair, pulling her head back and exposing her neck. Before she can react I pull out my small silver dagger and slit her throat, then I push her off and down on to the floor. She convulses on the floor, weakly reaching up to her neck to try to staunch the blood spurting from her jugular. In this moment i don't think she's ever looked more beautiful. Her red skin covered with patches of dark crimson, her black eyes getting dull, and the last gurgling breath before she finally shut up forever. I turned to Damien and quickly made sure that he was alright before turning to the other three demons in the room. "Get rid of her and clean up this mess." They quickly came over and picked her up, one grabbing her horns, another grabbing her feet and dragging her out. The last one got down and cleaned the blood up with his robes before leaving to change. "I hate demon girls. They always think that as soon as I take them to bed that they become my equal" I laugh spitefully and look down at my naked, blood splattered body "no one could ever be my equal. I am the king. That's why I prefer men, especially you, Damien." I stand up and walk over to him and kneel in front of him, placing my hand under his chin making him look up into my eyes. "You know that I'm in charge." I lean down and kiss him, hot and heavy. The kind of kiss that lets you feel their tonsils with your tongue. There's a knock at the door and I stand up, in all of my naked glory, to see the three demons re-entering my chambers. "Damien! I wish to take a bath, get it ready for me." He stands up and immediately dashes to the bathing room. I hear him start the water and immediately rush over to the three by the door. I raise my arm and backhand the first one with enough force to send him halfway across the room, knocking over a vase full of black roses with his body in the process. My other fist connects with the second demons face, crushing his cheekbone and a few teeth, and making him slam into the door, splintering the oak wood. The last one tries to scurry back away from me, but I catch him by the throat and slam him into the wall, holding him there by his neck. He tries futilely to make me let go of him by clawing at my wrist. I slam him back against the wall again and close my hand around his throat tighter. * **"DO NOT EVER COME INTO MY CHAMBERS WITHOUT MY BLESSING! I DO NOT CARE IF YOU HAVE KNOCKED A THOUSAND TIMES, IF I HAVE NOT YET SAID TO COME IN THEN YOU ARE NOT TO ENTER!"*** I throw him down onto the floor, breaking his arm with the force of the fall. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" The three of them, each in their own worlds of agony, don't respond. I wave my hand and, using my magic, I manipulate the air around them to lift them up and bring them close to me. I make their small whirlwinds' wind-speed increase to the point where it flays any skin exposed. Their cries of pain make me smile and once I think that they've had enough I throw them out through the door and close it behind them. I look around at all of the damage that was caused and sigh 'I should have made them clean up before they left' I think, before using my magic to repair everything. I stretch my arms above my head and lean back to crack my spine, all of the vertebrae making satisfying pops, before I walk to the bathing room and open the heavy black oak door. I step into the steamy room and quickly shut the door. This is one of my favorite rooms, it's made completely of onyx, and it's so spacious, despite the Roman bath that takes up more than half of the floor space. Most of the other space is for the many pillars that reach up to the ceiling, each one holding at least one hundred candles. The black stone reflects the light of the thousands of candles and makes the steam look like silver dust in the air. Damien is pouring a few bottles of tinctures and potions, all of which are to make me more relaxed and lively, into the bath using his very limited magic to mix it through the entire thing. "That should do, Damien. You may go rest now, in any way you wish." I say walking towards him slowly. He smiles and takes off his robes and smiles slyly "then, my lord, I think I shall enjoy the bath with you. If that is alright?" "Of course, I said 'any way you wish' did I not?" He nods "indeed you did, my lord. Won't you get in first?" He bows humbly and motions for me to step in. I walk right up beside him and pretend to get ready to get in, but instead I playfully grab him around the waist and toss him in, making water splash everywhere. I laugh watching him surface trying to hide the grin on his face. I step in after him and sit down on the throne-like chair cut into the stone. Damien creeps up in front of me and cups his hands in the water getting a good handful and throwing it right in my face. He laughs and tries to get away quickly but I reach out and grab him before he can get anywhere. I hug him tightly to myself and we laugh together merrily. "Oh, you thought that was funny, do you Damien?" "Oh, no" he says with mock seriousness "I would /never/ think that something like that was funny." And before he can stop himself he bursts out with laughter. "Oh yeah? Well try this!" Then I push his head down under the water and hold him under for a few seconds before letting him come back up. He splutters and coughs, but he still has that beautiful smile on his face and his eyes sparkle with happiness. Before I can stop myself I pull him into a hug and kiss him. He responds automatically and soon we're having to separate for air, resting our foreheads against the others. We kiss each other again before getting out of the bath and drying off. Damien pulls on his robes, and I make an outfit appear on my body, with the help of my magic. When I leave the room Damien lets the water drain out before joining me in my common room. Before I can sit down there is a swift knock on the door. I motion for Damien to open it and he goes to the door, opening it and letting the demon in before coming back to my side. He shifts from foot to foot eyeing his surroundings suspiciously. "What is it servant?" Then he looks at me and I can see the hatred in his eyes. He straightens his back and takes a deep breath "WE WILL NO LONGER SERVE YOU!" I laugh at him but he stands his ground. "Who is this We' that you speak of? I only see one puny demon with barely enough strength and magic to put a single hair out of place. What are you going to do?" He turns around and about fifty or sixty demons, ghouls, and wizards come rushing in through the door. They all have a weapon of some sort, spears, knives, swords, or magic skill. I stand up but before I can utter a single syllable they launch their attack. The wizards immediately start chanting spells for death, destruction, pain, and other curses. The demons and ghouls at the front launch at me with their weapons ready. I'm caught slightly off guard and get a scratch from a spear on my perfect cheek while dodging several other various weaponry. I knock the weapons away while using a mental spell to disarm all of the rebels. They're shocked, but only stop for a split second. But a split second is all I need. I punch three of the demons with one powerful swipe and kick the legs of some of the ghouls. The sound of breaking bone spurring me on to further mutilate these cretins. I rip throats out and bite through any bone that comes close enough. The wizards are working on some sort of soul destruction spell, but that's a stupid plan since mine cannot be destroyed. Most of the remaining demons and ghouls-around 12 of the 17- have retrieved their weapons and are launching a full out attack. I'm growing bored of this and mentally cast a spell of destruction. They all, including the wizards, implode in an instant, demons and ghouls seemingly disappear mid-strike wizards cut off in the middle of spells. I'm barely breathing heavy and I feel so good, the adrenaline pumping through me making me feel powerful. I look around the room taking in the blood and carnage, then stop, my blood running cold. The breath leaves my lungs in a swift gust and my knees become weak. I'm frozen on the spot, I can't, and don't want, to move because if I do then that'll mean that what I'm seeing is real. Damien is on the floor, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth, his body slowly flaking away. The soul destruction spell. It wasn't meant for Lucifer, it was meant for Damien. Damien's soul is being erased right before his eyes, and he can't reverse it. He can't do anything. His head is all fuzzy and he's dizzy and his eyes are welling up with tears, he can't even tell if he's completely dead yet. But then he breathes. It's the tiniest of breaths, but Lucifer sees it. He rushes over to him falling hard on his knees beside him and scooping him into his arms. His tears are falling freely now, rushing down his face in streams, dripping down his cheeks to his chin and down onto Damien's soiled robes. "Damien! No, please! Don't die, please, i need you." Then Damien opens his eyes, and smiles, just a tiny upturn of his lips, and Lucifer all out sobs in pain as his heart breaks. "Damien, no. Please, i can't. I need you so much i love you!" "I..." Damiens voice is small and can barely be heard over Lucifers cries "l-love you s..o mu-uch." Then he's gone, his eyes dull and his entire body turns to ash in his robes. Lucifer tries to pick up the ashes, scooping them together and pulling them to him and holding onto them as if it would bring him back. He cries for a long time, his wails can be heard all throughout Hell. He doesn't care, his heart hurts too much to care about his reputation. He cries there on the floor, laying by the ashes for a whole week before he gets up. He reaches out and holds onto one of the folds in the robe before taking a deep breath and uttering his heartspeak. "Damien, I love you. You were my friend, my companion, my lover, and I don't know how I'm going to get by without you. I need you here, with me. I don't even have the chance of finding your soul again, but I promise you that I won't let you be forgotten. I will make sure that everyone will remember you and that those who didn't know you, know of you. I'm so sorry that I didn't protect you, I'm so sorry that I couldn't save you. I love you so much." Then he gingerly gathered all of the ashes and made an urn for them. The urn was made of onyx, and sealed with silver, and on the front of it was a painting of Damien. He took all of Damien's things and had them put into his room, so that he could feel like Damien was still with him. He even abandoned his luxurious bed and silken sheets to sleep on Damien's bed. It wasn't as good as having the real Damien, but at least he could pretend.


End file.
